


take the pain (take the pleasure)

by punkfistfights



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eliot Waugh’s Canonically Huge Dick, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Quentin Coldwater’s Canonical Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights
Summary: Sometimes, Quentin needs to get out of his head. Sometimes, Quentin needs to not worry about making it good for Eliot and his own pleasure and instead just let Eliot use him.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	take the pain (take the pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you shockvaluecola for the beta read and for yelling with me about smut last night!

_ It's alright, you'll be fine _

_ Baby, I'm in control _

**_Take the pain, take the pleasure_ **

_ I'm the master of both  _

**For Your Entertainment** **Adam Lambert**

Quentin couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. 

He’d had plenty of fantasies over the years of ways he’d potentially like partners to treat him, but he’d never felt comfortable enough in a relationship to actually  _ ask _ for most of them. 

Eliot was different. His  _ relationship _ with Eliot was different. He felt comfortable asking for things from him in a way he’d never experienced before. 

When he’d told Eliot that he had something he wanted to explore within their sex life, he was sure this hadn’t been what Eliot had expected, but he’d taken it in stride. 

And now they were doing this. 

Quentin was kneeling on the ground next to the foot of Eliot’s bed, completely naked. He had his head bowed, his hair swinging forward to obscure his face. When Eliot walked in, Quentin didn’t dare to look up, instead staring at Eliot’s shoes. “At least my little slut knows how to listen,” Eliot said, a judgemental thread to his tone. Quentin flushed a light pink. 

Eliot walked forward and reached out to nudge Quentin’s chin so he’d look up. When Quentin obeyed, he caught his first glimpse of Eliot’s face since Eliot had sent him into his room half an hour earlier as he went to get ready in Margo’s room. He had his face freshly shaved and his eyes heavily lined in dark eyeliner. His lips twitched into a sly smile. 

“How should I use you?” Eliot pondered. He ran his thumb over Quentin’s lips which, on instinct, parted. Eliot laughed, a little mocking and very heated, and slipped his thumb into Quentin’s mouth, petting over his tongue and prying his mouth open further. “Obviously I know what  _ you _ want me to do, but it doesn’t matter what you want, now does it?” 

Quentin shivered, whining lightly as Eliot curved his thumb and tugged on his jaw so he wasn’t capable of sealing his lips around the finger and sucking the way he craved. 

“I think I’ll use your mouth, you look so pretty and desperate with your lips around my cock,” Eliot said. He pulled his hand away from Quentin’s face and Quentin watched longingly as Eliot unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it off, slinging it over the chair at his desk before unbuttoning his pants and opening them just enough to pull his dick out. 

Okay, so Quentin wouldn’t necessarily consider himself a connoisseur of cock. He’d had a few boyfriends in high school and undergrad and a couple of hookups on top of that, but he wasn’t really someone who’d seen a lot of dicks in his day to day life. 

But Quentin knew that Eliot’s dick was just next-level gorgeous. Long and thick and slightly curved, it was the platonic ideal of cock. And its best quality was how well it fit in Quentin’s mouth. 

Quentin could feel his mouth watering just staring at it. Eliot wrapped one huge hand around the base of his dick and reached out to tangle the other in Quentin’s hair, pulling him forward so he could press the head against the seam of Quentin’s lips. Quentin’s mouth eagerly stretched open around it. 

“Don’t bother to suck,” Eliot said. “You just need to kneel there and look pretty while I fuck your slutty little mouth.” 

Quentin gulped at his words before gasping as the palm of Eliot’s hand struck his cheek. “What did I  _ just _ say? Don’t do anything, just let me take my pleasure from your mouth.” 

Quentin felt all the tense muscles melt and his jaw slacken as his mind went pleasantly blank. Eliot tightened his grip on Quentin’s hair and held him still as he began rocking his hips, starting out slow but speeding up. Quentin could take most of Eliot’s cock and every inch that slid deeper made him all but preen. 

After a moment of fucking Quentin’s mouth, Eliot pulled his head away. Quentin couldn’t stop the keening noise that escaped him, which caused Eliot to slap him again and say, “Needy little thing.” 

Quentin stared up at him, his mouth hanging open. Eliot smirked. “Get up on the bed and lay down on your back, with your head hanging off the edge.” 

Quentin scrambled to obey him, getting into position, leaving his mouth wide open. Eliot loosely wrapped his gorgeous hand around Quentin’s throat and slowly fed him his cock. Quentin kept his breathing steady as it hit the back of his mouth and started working its way into his throat. It didn’t take long to get as deep as he’d managed to take it so far. Eliot paused, giving Quentin a moment to do his nonverbal safeword, but Quentin stayed still. 

Eliot pushed even deeper and the stretch of his jaw was starting to ache in a delicious way. After a few moments that seemed to drag on, Quentin’s nose finally brushed against Eliot’s balls and Eliot started rocking his hips again, fucking into Quentin’s mouth. 

Quentin couldn’t believe he’d finally managed to take all of Eliot’s ridiculous dick but he could feel his own erection get even harder (if that was even possible) as Eliot began fucking into his mouth with renewed vigor. 

Quentin’s face was damp with tears and drool and he was fucking loving everything about it. After what felt like forever of Eliot fucking into his throat, Eliot pulled out and flipped him over. Quentin groaned as he felt the cleaning and lubrication spell loosen his hole before Eliot slid home, setting his hand in between Quentin’s shoulder-blades and pushing him down as he said, “Fuck, you take it so well, my little slut. You love my big cock, don’t you? Your ass is just fucking made for this, for getting fucked. You’re such an eager little fucktoy, always ready for me to work my way into. Forget school, forget everything, I’m going to keep you here forever so I can just use you whenever I need to relieve some stress.” 

Between the way Quentin’s nerves sparked from Eliot hitting his prostate dead-on with every stroke, the filthy words he was hissing into his ear, and the feeling of his huge hand keeping him pushed down into the bed, it didn’t take long for Quentin to near his peak. He fell over the edge when he heard Eliot say, “Such a gorgeous little fucktoy, making me feel so good.” 

Quentin moaned, loud and unashamed, and arched his back as much as he could as he came all over Eliot’s sheets. 

“Fuck, yes, I fucking love it when you come without me even touching you,” Eliot groaned as he drove in once, twice more before spilling deep inside him and then collapsing so he was sprawled completely on top of Quentin, his softening cock still buried in his ass. They were both breathing hard. 

“You did so good, baby,” Eliot whispered in his ear. Quentin whimpered and turned his head so they could kiss softly. 

Eliot slipped his dick out of Quentin and rolled over so he was on his back, his arm working its way under Quentin. “Come here, Q, I need to cuddle you.” 

Quentin happily cuddled into his side, resting his head on Eliot’s chest. Eliot curled his arm around his shoulders. “You were amazing, sweetheart. So hot and responsive and obedient. Was it good for you?” 

“It was so good, El,” Quentin said, his voice raspy. “I can’t believe I managed to take your whole dick in my throat, that was hot. And I loved what you called me.” 

“Yeah? It all worked for you? I was a little nervous that I used fucktoy too much.” 

Quentin chuckled. “No,” he assured him. “That one was definitely my favorite. We’re good, really. Did you like it when you slapped me as much as I did?” 

“Oh, you definitely liked it more, but I enjoyed it too. I’d be willing to do it again. But first, I have tea with honey for you on the desk and I need to clean these sheets,” Eliot said, curling his fingers into a lazy tut to summon the tea over to them. “Again, you were so good. What should we watch tonight?” 

Quentin grabbed the cup and took a grateful sip, humming as it immediately soothed his rough-feeling throat. “Something easy. Maybe a Marvel movie? I still haven’t seen the Ant-man movie.” 

“Works for me, Q,” Eliot said with a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about the magicians on [my tumblr](http://punkfistfights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
